The 15 Deadliest Tributes
by FireOpals
Summary: From the 1st to 75th Games, dangers have been lurking at almost every corner and only the toughest survive. Now together, we will go through the 15 most deadly, ruthless tributes and victors and find out who we crown the deadliest of them all.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, it belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><span>Introduction<span>

Welcome to the first in my 15 series, the 15 deadliest tributes.

From the 1st to 75th Games, dangers have been lurking at almost every corner and only the toughest survive. Now together, we will go through the 15 most deadly, ruthless tributes and victors and find out who we crown the deadliest of them all.

So, who do you think will come first? Will it be Cato or Katniss? Enobaria or Finnick? Vote for who you think it'll be number 1.

But first let me explain to you how this works. From the list of tributes know, I've chosen the 15 I think are the deadliest of them all. Some of them might have died but I reckon they still were pretty deadly.

* * *

><p>The tributes I've chosen (in no particular order)<p>

1. Katniss Everdeen

2. Johanna Mason

3. Beetee

4. Haymitch Abernathy

5. Enobaria

6. Brutus

7. Chaff

8. Maysilee Donner

9. Cashmere

10. Gloss

11. Finnick Odair

12. Cato

13. Haymitch's Final opponent

14. Titus (cannibalistic dude)

15. Thresh

* * *

><p>If you think I should swap any of them with other tributes, review and tell me. The tributes I haven't included are…<p>

Peeta Mellark

Annie Cresta

Mags

Woof

Seeder

Morphlings

Lyme

Wiress

Cecelia

Blight

Marvel

Glimmer

Clove

Glimmer

Foxface

Rue

Yeah, I think that's all of them. If you think of any more I'll add them on. So vote and tell me who out of my list is the least dangerous and makes the place of 15th. Tomorrow (25.01.2012) I will post the first (or should I say fifteenth) so get your votes in quickly!

Lils!


	2. Revised list

Okay, hey!

This is not an update this is just telling you the list of people you can vote for… I actually will update tomorrow. Vote by reviewing!

* * *

><p>Well, I was astounded at the amount of people that liked my story in, like, the first 20 minutes, literally! I would like those who alerted faved or reviewed to look below the list.<p>

* * *

><p>The new and revised list (in no particular order)…<p>

1. Katniss Everdeen

2. Johanna Mason

3. Beetee

4. Haymitch Abernathy

5. Enobaria

6. Brutus

7. Chaff

8. Maysilee Donner

9. Cashmere

10. Clove

11. Finnick Odair

12. Cato

13. Haymitch's Final opponent

14. Titus (cannibalistic dude)

15. Thresh

* * *

><p>Before I finish, I would like thank the following people…<p>

**GizzyGirl**

**Beh0106 x2**

**922cf x2**

**Kristin-Kai-Lundy x3 (especially you!)**

**Sims Addict **

**Antha32**

You guys are really awesome! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Okay, will update tomorrow about who came 15th. Vote (by reviewing) and tell me!<p>

Kal milenge (means We'll meet tomorrow in Hindi)

Lily


	3. 15th Place goes to

_I do not own..._

* * *

><p>15th Place goes to…<p>

Cashmere – District 1 Female Tribute

**Cashmere** was the female tribute from District 1 in the 75th Hunger Games and the victor of a past, undefined Games.

Biography

A victor in a past Hunger Games, Cashmere reappeared with her brother Gloss in the 75th Games for the Third Quarter Quell. A Career Tribute, Cashmere was arrogant and conceited, even though she didn't like Katniss that much, she and her brother still managed to become friends with the other winning tributes.

In _Catching Fire_, She does her interview with Caesar Flickerman and makes a speech about she can not stop crying when she thinks about how the residents of the Capitol must be suffering with the thought of the loss of 23 victors. She proved to be a real threat along with her brother, Enobaria and Brutus. She and the other three Careers in their alliance took to the Cornucopia shortly after Finnick, Mags, Katniss and Peeta make their leave, managing to kill off seven of the other tributes, which included Seeder, Cecelia, and the male Morphling from District 6. The Careers then retreated to the jungle to re-group. They don't appear again until Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, Finnick, Katniss and Peeta all make their way back to the Cornucopia, when Gloss slit Wiress' throat. Katniss killed Gloss swiftly, much like with Marvel, and Cashmere died shortly afterwards when Johanna threw her axe into Cashmere's chest.

In _Mockingjay_, Cashmere was implied to have been used by President Snow, as she was mentioned along with Finnick and Johanna as victims of prostitution.

Danger Rating

5 / 10

She still was a Career and was not to be underestimated. She was quite capable of killing, proved by becoming a Victor. She was more dangerous then her brother, Gloss and was one of the more dangerous Careers.

Part from the book (Catching Fire)

Cashmere and Gloss, the sister and brother from District 1, invite me over and we make hammocks for a while. They're polite and cool, and I spend the whole time thing about how I killed both the tributes from their district, Glimmer and Marvel, last year, and that they probably knew them and might have even been their mentors.

* * *

><p>Okay, yeah I know it's not much, so review and tell me what YOU guys want in these and I'll do it like that.<p>

Lils!


	4. 14th Place goes to

_I do not own..._

* * *

><p>14th Place goes to…<p>

Maysilee Donner – District 12 Female Tribute – 50th Hunger Games

**Maysilee Donner** was Madge Undersee's aunt and one of the two female tributes in the 50th Hunger Games.

Biography

Maysilee Donner was one of the two female tributes from District 12 in the 50th Hunger Games, along with Haymitch Abernathy and a second male and female tribute. The usual number of contestants from each District is two (one male and one female) but because the 50th Hunger Games was a Quarter Quell, the Capitol demanded that twice the number of tributes be reaped for the event. During her time in the arena, she escaped from the Cornucopia with only a blow dart gun and some food, but was resourceful, dipping the darts into the numerous amounts of poisons available in the arena and killing the other tributes by shooting them. When Haymitch was about to be killed by a Career tribute slicing his throat, Maysilee shot the Career with a blow dart filled with poison and killed him. She arranged a temporary alliance with Haymitch, but she broke it when they were in the final five because she didn't want to have to kill him. She died only minutes after parting with Haymitch, being attacked by a large number of bright, candy-pink birds who used their sharp beaks to fatally wound her in the neck. Haymitch held her hand and stayed with her until she died.

Her best friend was Katniss Everdeen's mother, Mrs. Everdeen.

The mockingjay pin was originally hers, and had been passed to her niece, Madge, who eventually gave it to Katniss as a tribute token.

Danger Rating

5.5 / 10

She could hide just about anywhere and shoot a dart at you without you noticing until it was too late. Maysilee managed to make it until the final five out of forty-five tributes wihich is saying something.

Part form the book

By the time we get to District 12, I'm completely overwhelmed by the sheer number of kids going to certain death. There's a woman, not Effie, calling the names in 12, but she still begins with "Ladies first!" She calls out the name of a girl who's from the Seam, you can tell by the look of her, and then I hear the name "Maysilee Donner."

"Oh!" I say. "She was my mother's friend." The camera finds her in the crowd, clinging to two other girls. All blond. All definitely merchants' kids.

"I think that's your mother hugging her," says Peeta quietly.

And he's right. As Maysilee Donner bravely disengages herself and heads for the stage, I catch a glimpse of my mother at my age, and no one has exaggerated her beauty.

Holding her hand and weeping is another girl who looks just like Maysilee. But a lot like someone else I know, too.

"Madge," I say.

"That's her mother. She and Maysilee were twins or something," Peeta says. "My dad mentioned it once."

I think of Madge's mother. Mayor Undersee's wife. Who spends half her life in bed immobilized with terrible pain, shutting out the world. I think of how I never realized that she and my mother shared this connection. Of Madge showing up in that snowstorm to bring the painkiller for Gale. Of my mockingjay pin and how it means something completely different now that I know that its former owner was Madge's aunt, Maysilee Donner, a tribute who was murdered in the arena.

Haymitch's name is called last of all. It's more of a shock to see him than my mother. Young. Strong. Hard to admit, but he was something of a looker. His hair dark and curly, those gray Seam eyes bright and, even then, dangerous.

"Oh. Peeta, you don't think he killed Maysilee, do you?" I burst out. I don't know why, but I can't stand the thought.

"With forty-eight players? I'd say the odds are against it," says Peeta.

The chariot rides — in which the District 12 kids are dressed in awful coal miners' outfits — and the interviews flash by. There's little time to focus on anyone. But since Haymitch is going to be the victor, we get to see one full exchange between him and Caesar Flickerman, who looks exactly as he always does in his twinkling midnight blue suit. Only his dark green hair, eyelids, and lips are different.

"So, Haymitch, what do you think of the Games having one hundred percent more competitors than usual?" asks Caesar.

Haymitch shrugs. "I don't see that it makes much difference. They'll still be one hundred percent as stupid as usual, so I figure my odds will be roughly the same."

The audience bursts out laughing and Haymitch gives them a half smile. Snarky. Arrogant. Indifferent.

"He didn't have to reach far for that, did he?" I say.

Now it's the morning the Games begin. We watch from the point of view of one of the tributes as she rises up through the tube from the Launch Room and into the arena. I can't help but give a slight gasp. Disbelief is reflected on the faces of the players. Even Haymitch's eyebrows lift in pleasure, although they almost immediately knit themselves back into a scowl.

It's the most breathtaking place imaginable. The golden Cornucopia sits in the middle of a green meadow with patches of gorgeous flowers. The sky is azure blue with puffy white clouds. Bright songbirds flutter overhead. By the way some of the tributes are sniffing, it must smell fantastic.

An aerial shot shows that the meadow stretches for miles.

Far in the distance, in one direction, there seems to be a woods, in the other, a snowcapped mountain. The beauty disorients many of the players, because when the gong sounds, most of them seem like they're trying to wake from a dream. Not Haymitch, though. He's at the Cornucopia, armed with weapons and a backpack of choice supplies. He heads for the woods before most of the others have stepped off their plates.

Eighteen tributes are killed in the bloodbath that first day. Others begin to die off and it becomes clear that almost everything in this pretty place—the luscious fruit dangling from the bushes, the water in the crystalline streams, even the scent of the flowers when inhaled too directly—is deadl poisonous. Only the rainwater and the food provided at the Cornucopia are safe to consume. There's also a large, well-stocked Career pack of ten tributes scouring the= mountain area for victims.

Haymitch has his own troubles over in the woods, where the fluffy golden squirrels turn out to be carnivorous and attack in packs, and the butterfly stings bring agony if not death.

But he persists in moving forward, always keeping the distant mountain at his back.

Maysilee Donner turns out to be pretty resourceful herself, for a girl who leaves the Cornucopia with only a small backpack. Inside she finds a bowl, some dried beef, and a blowgun with two dozen darts. Making use of the readily available poisons, she soon turns the blowgun into a deadly weapon by dipping the darts in lethal substances and directing them into her opponents' flesh.

Four days in, the picturesque mountain erupts in a volcano that wipes out another dozen players, including all but five of the Career pack. With the mountain spewing liquid fire, and the meadow offering no means of concealment, the remaining thirteen tributes — including Haymitch and

Maysilee — have no choice but to confine themselves to the woods. Haymitch seems bent on continuing in the same direction, away from the now volcanic mountain, but a maze of tightly woven hedges forces him to circle back into the center of the woods, where he encounters three of the Careers and pulls his knife. They may be much bigger and Careers and pulls his knife. They may be much bigger and stronger, but Haymitch has remarkable speed and has killed two when the third disarms him. That Career is about to slit his throat when a dart drops him to the ground. Maysilee Donner steps out of the woods. "We'd live longer with two of us."

"Guess you just proved that," says Haymitch, rubbing his neck. "Allies?" Maysilee nods. And there they are, instantly drawn into one of those pacts you'd be hard-pressed to break if you ever expect to go home and face your district.

Just like Peeta and me, they do better together. Get more rest, work out a system to salvage more rainwater, fight as a team, and share the food from the dead tributes' packs. But Haymitch is still determined to keep moving on.

"Why?" Maysilee keeps asking, and he ignores her until she refuses to move any farther without an answer.

"Because it has to end somewhere, right?" says Haymitch.

"The arena can't go on forever."

"What do you expect to find?" Maysilee asks.

"I don't know. But maybe there's something we can use," he says.

When they finally do make it through that impossible hedge, using a blowtorch from one of the dead Careers' packs, they find themselves on flat, dry earth that leads to a cliff.

Far below, you can see jagged rocks.

"That's all there is, Haymitch. Let's go back," says Maysilee.

"No, I'm staying here," he says.

"All right. There's only five of us left. May as well say goodbye now, anyway," she says. "I don't want it to come down to you and me."

"Okay," he agrees. That's all. He doesn't offer to shake her hand or even look at her. And she walks away.

Haymitch skirts along the edge of the cliff as if trying to figure something out. His foot dislodges a pebble and it falls into the abyss, apparently gone forever. But a minute later, as he sits to rest, the pebble shoots back up beside him. Haymitch stares at it, puzzled, and then his face takes on a strange intensity. He lobs a rock the size of his fist over the cliff and waits. When it flies back out and right into his hand, he starts laughing.

That's when we hear Maysilee begin to scream. The alliance is over and she broke it off, so no one could blame him for ignoring her. But Haymitch runs for her, anyway. He arrives only in time to watch the last of a flock of candy pink birds, equipped with long, thin beaks, skewer her through the neck. He holds her hand while she dies, and all I can think of is Rue and how I was too late to save her, too.

* * *

><p>Okay, so yeah, Maysilee is a personal favourite. I hope you like it!<p>

I had something else to say as well but I can't remember what. Okay, bye!

Lily


	5. 13th Place goes to

_I don't own..._

* * *

><p>13th Place goes to…<p>

Beetee – District 3 Male Tribute –

Beetee is the male tribute from District 3 in the 75th Hunger Games, as well as in a previous Games (number unknown). Beetee is an expert with electronics and wiring. He was one of the few people to survive the 75th Hunger Games.

Biography 

Beetee is a past victor of an unspecified Hunger Games. But because he was from District 3, he didn't seem to have much of a chance in the arena as all the other Tributes, but he got some electronic supplies from the Cornucopia and crafted an electronic trap which killed off all the remaining tributes and granted him his victory.

_Catching Fire_

Both Wiress and Beetee were reaped again for the 75th Hunger Games. His companion, Wiress, never left his side during the 75th Games. Before the Games began and Wiress came unhinged, she was shy and easily distracted, so Beetee sometimes finished the sentences that she began. Furthermore, Beetee was the only person who could really understand anything she said after the Games began and she went insane, leaving her extra reliant on him.

Beetee was given the nickname "Volts" by other victors of the years after his victory and his knowledge about manipulating electricity. Together with Wiress, they are called "Nuts and Volts." He and Wiress got the trust of Katniss when training prior to the games. Wiress and Beetee were two of the many Tributes who were called upon by Haymitch to protect Katniss and Peeta no matter what in the arena, but they were also meant to be protected as a means to stop the Games forever.

During his interview with Caesar Flickerman, Beetee questions the legality of the Quell in his nervous, twitchy way and wonders if it's been fully examined by experts. He, along with every other victor, holds hands as a sign of rebellion after the interviews. Afterwards, he is a participant in the symbol of rebellion, the victors' chain of holding hands, where he is said to have jumped up right away with Wiress, instead of being one of the tributes who gradually rose to join the unbroken line.

Beetee is stabbed in the back at the Cornucopia early in the 75th Games after trying to go after a special wire that he invented and that Plutarch Heavensbee had made sure was in the Cornucopia. He and Wiress were saved by two other alliance tributes, Johanna and Blight who got them all to a safe distance. Once the blood rain started, Beetee was still severely wounded, Blight was killed and Blight's death caused Wiress to go delirious leaving Johanna to tend to Nuts and Volts by her self. When they found Katniss, Peeta and Finnick, Wiress and Beetee were cleaned up and the six tributes made their way to the Cornucopia as it was the safest place at the time. Wiress was killed by Gloss and was then propelled into the water with Beetee's wire and it was almost lost to the Gamemakers until Katniss saved it and gave it back to Beetee. Beetee then explained his plan to kill off Enobaria and Brutus using the wire, and he sent out Johanna and Katniss to run the wire through the jungle while Finnick and Beetee readied the fake tree and prepared to destroy the arena. Beetee was wounded by Enobaria though and while Finnick chased after her, Katniss came to Beetee's aid and completed his mission to destroy the arena.

Beetee, Finnick and Katniss were all taken by Plutarch to safety in District 13, though Johanna, Peeta and Enobaria were all taken hostage by the Capitol. Their wounds were tended to and Beetee managed to survive his injuries.

_Mockingjay_

When Beetee recovered, he started working for District 13 making new weapons for the military and a new bow and arrow for Katniss to use as the mockingjay. When Katniss and Gale arrive at the meadow built underground, Beetee is studying and observing hummingbirds and questions if Katniss can shoot down the bird. Gale says that maybe they can trick it with a trap. Beetee takes them to the special military weapons room where he shows them the weapons he built for the rebels. Beetee allows Gale to pick a weapon and he chooses a bow and arrow. Beetee leaves to get Katniss a new bow and arrow and explains that President Coin wanted a bow and arrow that were normal but matched her mockingjay outfit, though he let his imagination build the inside special for her.

Beetee continues to make weapons and hack into the Capitol and air propaganda. Beetee tells Haymitch to have Katniss shoot a propaganda so they can use it as a distraction for the Capitol during the rescue mission. When Katniss goes to visit Beetee and Gale she is sad they are making weapons that can hurt innocent people in the process. Gale tells her they are playing by the same rule book Snow is playing with.

Beetee and Gale go to The Nut in District 2 to assist the group and meet Lyme. The group tries to come up with a plan to attack The Nut, which would give them control of District 2. Gale suggests that they blow up the inside of The Nut, which upsets Katniss because it would kill innocent people. Beetee supports the plan and thinks it is brilliant, which only upsets Katniss more. Later after Finnick and Annie's wedding, Beetee and Gale meet with Katniss, Johanna, Delly, Finnick, Annie and later Peeta at lunch.

During the final battle of the war, a bomb Beetee and Gale might have made killed Capitol children, rebel medics that included Prim. Before President Snow's death, President Coin gathers the seven remaining victors that survived and asks if they would like one final hunger games but with the children of the most powerful in the Capitol. Johanna, Enobaria, Haymitch and Katniss vote yes but Peeta, Annie and Beetee vote no. Beetee watches Katniss about to kill Snow but instead kills Coin. It is assumed Beetee returned home in District 3.

Danger Rating

5.5 / 10

Sometimes brain does beat brawn and being possibly the smartest person in all of Panem, Beetee never fails to come up with a plan. His electrical trap in his original Games managed to kill several people at once, with is more than most people can do. His lack of brute strength does let him down though, for he would lose to most people in hand-to-hand combat.

Part from the book (Catching Fire)

"Do you think they've figured out about the clock?" I ask.

"If they haven't, they'll figure it out soon enough. Perhaps not as specifically as we have. But they must know that at least some of the zones are wired for attacks and that they're reoccurring in a circular fashion. Also, the fact that our last fight was cut off by Gamemaker intervention will not have gone unnoticed by them. We know it was an attempt to disorient us, but they must be asking themselves why it was done, and this, too, may lead them to the realization that the arena's a clock," says Beetee. "So I think our best bet will be setting our own trap."

"Wait, let me get Johanna up," says Finnick. "She'll be rabid if she thinks she missed something this important."

"Or not," I mutter, since she's always pretty much rabid, but I don't stop him, because I'd be angry myself if I was excluded from a plan at this point.

When she's joined us, Beetee shoos us all back a bit so he can have room to work in the sand. He swiftly draws a circle and divides it into twelve wedges. It's the arena, not rendered in-Peeta's precise strokes but in the rough lines of a man whose mind is occupied by other, far more complex things.

"If you were Brutus and Enobaria, knowing what you do now about the jungle, where would you feel safest?" Beetee asks. There's nothing patronizing in his voice, and yet I can't help thinking he reminds me of a schoolteacher about to ease children into a lesson. Perhaps it's the age difference, or simply that Beetee is probably about a million times smarter than the rest of us.

"Where we are now. On the beach," says Peeta. "It's the safest place."

"So why aren't they on the beach?" says Beetee.

"Because we're here," says Johanna impatiently.

"Exactly. We're here, claiming the beach. Now where would you go?" says Beetee.

I think about the deadly jungle, the occupied beach. "I'd hide just at the edge of the jungle. So I could escape if an attack came. And so I could spy on us."

"Also to eat," Finnick says. "The jungle's full of strange creatures and plants. But by watching us, I'd know the seafood's safe."

Beetee smiles at us as if we've exceeded his expectations. "Yes, good. You do see. Now here's what I propose: a twelve o'clock strike. What happens exactly at noon and at midnight?"

"The lightning bolt hits the tree," I say.

"Yes. So what I'm suggesting is that after the bolt hits at noon, but before it hits at midnight, we run my wire from that tree all the way down into the saltwater, which is, of course, highly conductive. When the bolt strikes, the electricity will travel down the wire and into not only the water but also the surrounding beach, which will still be damp from the ten o'clock wave. Anyone in contact with those surfaces at that moment will be electrocuted," says Beetee.

There's a long pause while we all digest Beetee's plan. It seems a bit fantastical to me, impossible even. But why? I've set thousands of snares. Isn't this just a larger snare with a more scientific component? Could it work? How can we even question it, we tributes trained to gather fish and lumber and coal? What do we know about harnessing power from the sky?

Peeta takes a stab at it. "Will that wire really be able to conduct that much power, Beetee? It looks so fragile, like it would just burn up."

"Oh, it will. But not until the current has passed through it. It will act something like a fuse, in fact. Except the electricity will travel along it," says Beetee.

"How do you know?" asks Johanna, clearly not convinced.

"Because I invented it," says Beetee, as if slightly surprised. "It's not actually wire in the usual sense. Nor is the lightning natural lightning nor the tree a real tree. You know trees better than any of us, Johanna. It would be destroyed by now, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," she says glumly.

"Don't worry about the wire — it will do just what I say," Beetee assures us.

"And where will we be when this happens?" asks Finnick.

"Far enough up in the jungle to be safe," Beetee replies.

"The Careers will be safe, too, then, unless they're in the vicinity of the water," I point out.

"That's right," says Beetee.

"But all the seafood will be cooked," says Peeta.

"Probably more than cooked," says Beetee. "We will most likely be eliminating that as a food source for good. But you found other edible things in the jungle, right, Katniss?"

"Yes. Nuts and rats," I say. "And we have sponsors."

"Well, then. I don't see that as a problem," says Beetee.

"But as we are allies and this will require all our efforts, the decision of whether or not to attempt it is up to you four." We are like schoolchildren. Completely unable to dispute his theory with anything but the most elementary concerns. Most of which don't even have anything to do with his actual plan. I look at the others' disconcerted faces.

"Why not?" I say. "If it fails, there's no harm done. If it works, there's a decent chance we'll kill them. And even if we don't and just kill the seafood, Brutus and Enobaria lose it as a food source, too."

"I say we try it," says Peeta. "Katniss is right."

Finnick looks at Johanna and raises his eyebrows. He will not go forward without her.

"All right," she says finally. "It's better than hunting them down in the jungle, anyway. And I doubt they'll figure out our plan, since we can barely understand it ourselves."

* * *

><p>So I hope you liked it! Review and tell me who should be next!<p>

Lily


	6. 12th Place goes to

_I do not own..._

* * *

><p>12th Place goes to…<p>

Clove – District 2 (Female Tribute) – 74th Hunger Games

**Clove** was the female tribute from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games.

Biography

Clove was the female tribute from District 2, and an expert at knife throwing. Clove made the first kill in the Games during the Bloodbath, when she threw a knife into the male from District 9's back. She targeted Katniss next and threw a knife at her head, but Katniss shielded herself with her pack and fled. Instead of pursuing Katniss, Clove continued participating in the massacre at the Cornucopia.

As in most Games, the Career Tributes teamed up together at the beginning with the addition of Peeta Mellark, the male tribute from District 12 and the male tribute from District 3 (the Career Tributes usually consisted of the tributes from Districts 1, 2, and 4, occasionally with others). The Careers picked the Cornucopia clean of weapons and supplies and set out in the early morning to catch any victim's off-guard. They came across the female from District 8 after seeing her fire, and they wounded her severely. When Peeta District 2 Clove and Cato left the group to finish her off, Clove and the other Careers made the decision to keep Peeta alive in the hopes that he would eventually lead them to Katniss.

When the Careers next found Katniss, they chased her and she climbed up a tree to safety. The Careers were unable to climb the tree, and instead set up camp below. That night, Rue appeared in a tree near Katniss by way of climbing through the trees. Rue motioned to Katniss about the tracker jacker nest above her, after which Katniss got the idea to drop the nest on the Careers. She sawed through the branch holding the nest while the anthem played, to make sure the tracker jackers wouldn't notice a disturbance and come after her, and the Careers wouldn't hear. The nest dropped down from the tree and Clove was stung multiple times. Unlike the female from District 4 and Glimmer, she had the sense to go to the lake by the Cornucopia and regroup with Cato and Marvel.

Next Clove, Cato, Marvel, and the male from District 3 started hunting down Rue while Katniss successfully destroyed most of the remaining Careers' supplies, after which Cato killed the District 3 male out of anger. Clove and Marvel calmed Cato down long enough to explain to him that the tribute that destroyed their supplies must have died, so they waited for nightfall. Only then did they realize that the "bomber" was still alive, so Clove, Marvel and Cato went hunting for Katniss.

At the Feast, Clove attacked Katniss, opening a deep gash in her fore-head and tackling her to the ground. She taunted her about Rue's death, and said she was going to make Katniss' death slow and torturous, beginning to cut open Katniss' lip. However, before she could do much more, she was attacked by Thresh, who had overheard what Clove had said, and gave her a fatal wound to her head by denting her skull with a large rock.

**The Feast **

The Feast was Clove's biggest scene. Clove and Cato formed a plan, which involved Clove going in for their district backpack with Cato covering her by scouting the area for hiding tributes. When Katniss came to get the medicine for Peeta, Clove threw a knife at Katniss, which catches her above the eye, and tackles her to the ground, pinning her down. Clove asks her what is in her bag and expresses her hate towards Katniss. She taunts Katniss about Rue's death, and says she is going to give Katniss a slow, painful death, saying "I promised Cato if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show" and reached into her jacket to selects a knife to cut up Katniss' face, starting with her lips as she would no longer need them to kiss "Lover Boy". Katniss spits blood into Clove's face, making her flush with rage.

**Death **

Just as Clove was about to begin to torture Katniss, Thresh appeared and pushed Clove away from Katniss and picked her up, holding her a foot above the ground and yelled at her for killing Rue. Terrified, Clove truthfully tells Thresh it wasn't her who killed Rue and screams for Cato, but Thresh doesn't believe her and smashes her skull in with a large rock, causing internal bleeding, which she died from a few minutes afterwards. Thresh asks Katniss about Rue, and spares her life when she told him that they had been allies and she had honored her death and avenged her (by killing Marvel). Cato, her District partner, rushed to save her, but arrived too late.

Despite their callous exteriors, Cato seemed hurt after losing Clove, and avenged her death by killing Thresh. Clove placed 6th out of the 24 tributes.

It was hard for Katniss to go to the district where Clove and Cato lived; she couldn't face their families because she killed their children.

**Mutt**

When the wolf muttations of the fallen tributes appeared chasing Cato, Clove's was one of the pack, with dark fur and green eyes (said in _Catching Fire_). It is unknown if the muttation of Clove survived the battle between the pack and Cato, Peeta and Katniss.

**Victims **

Clove was able to kill a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. After Clove gained a pack of knives, she threw one in the back of the male tribute of District 9, while he was fighting over a pack with Katniss. She targeted Katniss next, aiming a knife at her head, but Katniss blocked it with her pack and escaped. Instead of chasing Katniss, Clove stayed to kill more tributes in the Cornucopia.

Clove and the other Careers, Cato, Marvel, and possibly the District 3 Male also most likely killed the boy from District 10, but there is no information to who did this. In the 74th Hunger Games, Clove was the only person who got close to killing Katniss.

Danger Rating

6 / 10

The extra point is for her sadistic streak, proven by when she was about to cut up Katniss. To add to that, one of the reviews I had gotten, from 922cf "You should take out Seeder, since all she did was outlast the other and put in Clove. Did you see what she was gonna do to Katniss?". She was also a Career, probably trained all her life to be in the Games.

Part from the book (The Hunger Games)

"Liar" She [Clove] said with a grin. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut him. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try and keep his heart going. What's that in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it."

Clove opens her jacket. It's lined with an impressive array of knives. She carefully selects an almost dainty looking number with a cruel, curved blade. "I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show,"

* * *

><p>Okay, I can't really be stuffed writing any more. Sorry I hadn't posted yesterday, I was celebrating my birthday!<p>

I hope you like it.

Please review and tell me who should be next 'cause I actually have no idea who it will be.

Lily…


	7. 11th Place goes to

_I do not own…_

* * *

><p>11th Place goes to…<p>

Thresh – District 11 (Male Tribute) – 74th Hunger Games

**Thresh** was the male tribute from District 11 in the 74th Hunger Games. Strong and resourceful, he featured a real problem to the other tributes participating in the Games.

Thresh will be portrayed by Dayo Okeniyi in The Hunger Games film.

Biography 

_The Hunger Games _

Thresh was reaped for the 74th Hunger Games along with the female tribute from his district, Rue.

During the training sessions, Thresh was confronted and asked to be part of the Career pack but he refused.

During Thresh's interview before the games, Caesar Flickerman tries to help him to be more comfortable and talk. However, Thresh only answers in curt single word answers and remains surly. Katniss is extremely impressed with this, and envied Thresh as he showed such silent, deadly physical power and had no need to make the Capitol like him with an angle.

In the Games, it is highly unlikely that he participated in the bloodbath on day one. He left the Cornucopia and found a field of wheat, which he uses to his advantage by using the wheat for food and also as a source of cover so he could easily hide. The Careers knew where he was, but saw the field as a threat as Thresh would be at a major advantage if they attacked, so they avoided him.

_The Feast _

He comes out of hiding during the Feast to claim his backpack with what he most needs, and overhears Clove's threats to Katniss and taunting her about Rue's death. Furious, Thresh attacks Clove, pulling her away from Katniss and yelling at her, holding her a foot above the ground. Due to Clove words, Thresh accuses her of killing Rue, which Clove denies. When Clove sees Thresh holding a large rock, she screams for Cato, but Thresh smashes in her temple with the rock, denting her skull and causing internal bleeding, which she dies of a few moments later. Thresh then asks Katniss when Clove meant about Rue being her ally, and Katniss tells him that Marvel killed Rue, and that she sang to her as she died. To honour Rue and to repay Katniss for protecting her, Thresh spares her life and tells her to run, as Cato will be there soon. As he leaves, he takes not only is own backpack, but Cato's as well, forcing Cato to chase him instead of Katniss.

_Death _

The exact way in which Thresh's death came about is unknown. Katniss and Peeta believe that he was killed by Cato after taking his backpack and killing his ally and District partner, Clove while she was trying to kill Katniss. Katniss and Peeta find out about Thresh's death from their cave, and it can be ascertained that he was killed during a thunderstorm, presumably created by the Gamemakers, as the cannon that announced his death was inaudible. Thresh placed 5th out of 24 tributes, which is a very high score for a tribute from a poor district like 11.

_Mutt _

Thresh's muttation was said to be the biggest of them all, once again referring to his massive build. His mutt was killed by Katniss when it tried to leap on top of the Cornucopia as Cato, Peeta and Katniss tried to stay away from the rest of the pack.

_Tactics _

In the Hunger Games, Thresh only had one known tactic: to occupy a portion of the arena and to seldom leave its boundaries. It is unlikely that Thresh participated in the initial blood bath at the Cornucopia. Thresh chose to enter a field of grass that was as tall as Peeta's shoulders, seeing the area as both a threat and a source of food, water, shelter and safety. He saw it as a place of safety particularly because it resembled his home District 11. Thresh was drawn out of his domain when the feast was announced, and this was where he met Katniss and Clove. It was noted that Thresh looked even bigger and well fed since the games had begun. (He was from District 11, a poor district, where no one gets enough to eat). After giving Clove a fatal wound, Thresh asks Katniss about Rue, who reveals to him that they were, allies, and asks him to kill her quickly, rather than choose a slow, painful death for her. However, Thresh was touched that Katniss had tried to protect Rue, and spared her life, telling her that they were both even after that gesture. He tells Katniss to run and takes Cato's pack, forcing Cato to pursue him rather than Katniss. This gesture resulted in his death.

Relationships

Rue

Thresh liked Rue and took pity on her since she was so young and nice and felt she did not deserve this. Thresh seemed to care about her because when she died he became sad and infuriated by her death. During the feast, Thresh over heard Clove talking about Rue before she was going to kill Katniss and was angered by this. Thresh pushed Clove off Katniss and strangled her one foot off the ground and yelled at her. Thresh asked about Rue, thinking that it was her who killed Rue. In rage Thresh killed her to avenge Rue. Thresh spared Katniss' life because she helped Rue and felt he owed her for it. This proved that Thresh did like and care about Rue.

Katniss Everdeen

During the feast, Thresh saved Katniss from being killed by Clove, and Katniss was shocked at his sudden appearance. After Thresh avenged Rue's death by crushing Clove's skull with a rock, he asked Katniss in a gentle way about Rue. Thresh was touched that Katniss took care if Rue and tried to protect her from the other Tributes and felt that he owed her. He spared Katniss' life and told her to run as Cato would be there soon, as he had heard Clove's screams before she died. Thresh also took Cato's pack, as it would force Cato to chase him instead of Katniss, allowing her to escape. This act resulted in Thresh's death, which shocked and saddened Katniss, as she liked him and wanted him to win if she or Peeta did not, although they were relieved that they would not be forced to fight him.

During the Victory Tour, Katniss honoured Thresh by making a speech about him. She stated that she didn't know him, but deeply respected him for his strength and his refusal to play the Game on anyone's ground but his own. Katniss also thanks Thresh for sparing her life.

Danger Rating

8.5 / 10

Thresh was one of the main competitors in the 74th Hunger Games. Being as strong and huge as he was, it was obvious from when you first saw him, Thresh would pose a problem if you were to face him. Being from District 11, his knowledge of plants helped him in the field, where no one else dared go, and it became a hide-out as well as a potential food source. Katniss herself had thought that if she were a sponsor, Thresh would be who she would sponsor. He was defiantly someone not to be underestimated.

Part from the book

But as I feel the tip open the first cut at my lip, some great form yanks Clove from my body and then she's screaming. I'm too stunned at first, too unable to process what has happened. Has Peeta somehow come to my rescue? Have the Gamemakers sent in some wild animal to add to the fun? Has a hovercraft inexplicably plucked her into the air?

But when I push myself up on my numb arms, I see its none of the above. Clove is dangling a foot off the ground, imprisoned in Thresh's arms.

I let out a gasp, seeing him like that, towering over me, holding Clove like a rag doll. I remember him as big, but he seems more massive, more powerful than I even recall. If anything, he seems to have gained weight in the arena.

He flips Clove around and flings her onto the ground. When he shouts, I jump, never having heard him speak above a mutter.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?"

Clove is scrambling backward on all fours, like a frantic insect, too shocked to even call for Cato.

"No! No, it wasn't me!"

"You said her name. I heard you. You kill her?" Another thought brings a fresh wave of rage to his features. "You cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"

"No! No, I…" Clove sees the stone, about the size of a small loaf of bread in Thresh's hand and loses it.

"Cato!" She screeches. "Cato!"

"Clove!" I hear Cato's answer, but he's too far away, I can tell that much, to do her any good. What was he doing? Trying to get Foxface or Peeta? Or had he been lying in wait for Thresh and just badly misjudged his location?

Thresh brings the rock down hard against Cloves temple. Its not bleeding, but I can see the dent in her skull and I know that she's a goner. There's still life in her now though, in the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the low moan escaping her lips.

When Thresh whirls around on me, the rock raised, I know its no good to run. And my bow is empty, the last loaded arrow having gone in Cloves direction. I'm trapped in the glare of his strange golden brown eyes.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?"

"I… I… we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One," I say. Maybe if he knows I helped Rue, he wont choose some slow, sadistic end for me.

"And you killed him?" he demands.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers, I say. And I sang her to sleep." Tears spring in my eyes. The tension, the fight goes out of me at the memory. And I'm overwhelmed by Rue, and the pain in my head, and my fear of Thresh, and the moaning of the dying girl a few feet away.

"To sleep?" Thresh says gruffly.

"To death. I sang until she died, I say. Your district. . . They sent me bread."

My hand reaches up but not for an arrow that I know Ill never reach. Just to wipe my nose.

"Do it fast, okay, Thresh?" Conflicting emotions cross Thresh's face. He lowers the rock and points at me, almost accusingly.

"Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, were even then. No more owed. You understand?"

I nod because I do understand. About owing. About hating it. I understand that if Thresh wins, hell have to go back and face a district that has already broken all the rules to thank me, and he is breaking the rules to thank me, too. And I understand that, for the moment, Thresh is not going to smash in my skull.

"Clove!" Cato's voice is much nearer now. I can tell by the pain in it that he sees her on the ground. "You better run now, Fire Girl," says Thresh.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, here is the next one. Now, my school has started so I won't be able to update daily. Also I am going to a school camp for the next four days, so don't expect anything!<p>

I hope you liked the extra things I added; I had a lot of time on my hands!

Lily


	8. 10th Place goes to

Yes, I realise I have posted this twice because 922cf pointed out that I forgot the danger rating, s I've added it on…

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, it's a special day today, it's my birthday! I had an awesome birthday today and I wanted to give you a present of the next update! Will you give me a review as a present back? Now that school has started and my parents have given me restrictions on the computer, I most probably cannot update daily, though I will try…<p>

Now this is getting interesting because we have gotten to the really dangerous tributes!

Thank you all for sticking with me through this story and giving me the inspiration to carry on!

* * *

><p><em>I do not own...<em>

* * *

><p>10th Place goes to…<p>

Cato – District 2 (Male Tribute) – The 74th Hunger Games

**Cato** was the male tribute from District 2 in the 74th Hunger Games and one of the main antagonists of The Hunger Games, due to being a Career Tribute.

Biography 

The huge, sinewy male tribute from District 2 was Katniss's main enemy in the 74th Hunger Games. Obscene, vulgar, and relentless, Cato used brute strength for almost everything and fought hard to win. He was a Career tribute and for all of his life he has trained for the Hunger Games. During the reaping's, after Clove was chosen for the female tribute for District 2, Cato lunged forward and volunteered to be the male tribute since he had confidence in his abilities and believed he could win. He was the last tribute to die in the 74th Hunger Games, being clawed raw by muttations that the Gamemakers created with the dead tributes' DNA, and finally being shot in the head with an arrow by Katniss as an act of pity. Cato was also one of the only tributes that stuck in Katniss' head at both the reaping's, and the interviews, along with Foxface, the unnamed male from 10, and Rue.[1]

_74th Hunger Games _

In the training center, Cato and the other tributes trained and prepared for the Games. He trained in the swordsmanship station and showed his skills with a sword. He most likely showed off his skills with a sword to the Gamemakers in his private training session. Since he is a Career, he most likely received a high score. Katniss later confirms it was 10.

_Bloodbath _

Cato, along with the other Careers, killed other tributes for supplies such as weapons, medicine, and food at the Cornucopia. Many of the tributes that had died on Day 1 were killed by the Careers in the Cornucopia. After the Bloodbath, Cato, Peeta, and the other Career Tributes made an Alliance.[1]

_Alliance_

As is typical in the arena, the Career Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games made an alliance. Unusually, other tributes who weren't Careers were added to the pack. The alliance included Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, the District 3 Male, the District 4 Female, and Peeta (the District 4 Male, a Career tribute, was unfortunate, as he had died in the bloodbath ). The Career pack began to kill tributes throughout the arena.

On the first night, the Careers went hunting for tributes and discovered the District 8 female (74th HG) who had started a fire to keep warm. It is unknown who killed her, but it is thought to have been Cato. When the Gamemakers withheld the cannon, Peeta went back to "finish the job," as the girl's heart was still beating. The Careers, however, are too busy arguing about the status of the girl to notice Katniss from her hiding place.

A few days after the starting day of the Hunger Games, the Careers managed to find and chase Katniss up a tree. Cato attempted to kill Katniss, but fell off the tree, as the branches couldn't support him. Glimmer made an attempt with her bow and arrows to shoot Katniss but unused to the weapon and unable to use it properly, failed. The Careers, knowing that it would be hard to kill Katniss while she was up on a tree, made a camp below her. It was up this tree when another Alliance began to form between Katniss and Rue, although it became official roughly 3 days later. Rue pointed out the Tracker Jacker Nest next to Katniss. (Both preventing her from harm and giving her an idea) Katniss cut the branch supporting it, and the Nest fell on the Careers. Glimmer and the District 4 female were killed from their stings before they made it to safety, while Cato and the other Careers managed to escape to the nearby lake. Katniss ran in the other direction, but went back for the bow and arrows that a dying Glimmer is clutching, covered in tracker jacker sting pus. Katniss struggled to get it off of her (already affected by the Tracker Jacker venom), but she finally did so when the hovercraft arrives to remove the body. Peeta returns and is alarmed that she is still there, before telling her to run. Cato then crashed through the bush and realized what Peeta did. While Katniss escapes, Peeta fights off Cato, resulting in Peeta's leg wound, with the addition of the tracker jacker stings and the burn.

Two days later, Cato and the other Careers hunted for other tributes. The remaining Careers stumbled upon the District 3 male and allowed him into their alliance if he provided protection for their food and supplies. The Careers saw the fire lit by Rue (as a decoy for the Careers) and went to kill the tribute that had started it. They debated about taking the District 3 Male with or leaving him behind to look out. They eventually decided to take him with them. After Foxface managed to sneak her way into the Cornucopia with a variety of complicated steps, Katniss realized that the District 3 male had brought the mines back into working order by the clever way Foxface was able to find a path that kept her safe from the land mines. After a few attempts, Katniss then shot a bag of apples, causing them to spill out and activate the mines, which destroyed the Careers' supplies. The mine explosion also injured Katniss's left ear. This resulted in the District 3 male's downfall, as Cato snapped his neck in a fit of rage (again proving his strength) while the other tributes searched for something to salvage, but found nothing. Marvel and Clove were able to calm him down and tell him that the one who destroyed the supplies was probably killed in the explosion. They waited for nightfall to see the faces of the tributes that were killed and found out that the one who destroyed their supplies was not killed in the explosion. Cato, Clove and Marvel then went in the woods to hunt Katniss, knowing she was most likely responsible. Eventually Rue was found by Marvel and was killed by his spear.

_The Feast_

During the Feast, Cato and Clove form a plan that Cato will scout the area for tributes hiding while Clove goes in for their backpack. Cato is out scouting Thresh, Katniss and Peeta while Clove attacks Katniss. When Thresh hears Clove talk about his fellow district tribute, Rue, he attacks Clove, by bringing a rock down hard on her temple. Cato heard her screams and rushes to Clove's safety, calling for her to "stay with him", but is too late. Katniss tells Thresh about what she did to honour Rue when she died and he lets Katniss go. Thresh takes both his and Cato's packs and runs to the safety of his field, knowing Cato will pursue him rather than Katniss in order to claim his pack, containing the thing he needs most. During this time, Cato presumably kills Thresh a few days later in revenge for killing Clove. It is presumed that Cato's (and Clove's) pack contained armour, which would protect Cato and Clove from Katniss's arrows as she was seen as the biggest threat left in the competition.

Death

On the last day of the Games, Wolf-like muttations appeared out of nowhere chasing Cato out of the woods. Katniss and Peeta thought he was on his way to kill them, so Katniss shot an arrow at his chest, but it bounced off since he was wearing body armour. He rocketed past Peeta and Katniss and made his way to the Cornucopia, to which Katniss and Peeta followed, being chased by a pack of muttations. While Katniss was busy fighting off the muttations, Cato put Peeta in a fierce head-lock, cutting off his ability to breathe. Katniss turns around, ready to shoot Cato with her bow when Cato points out that if she shoots him, both he and Peeta will fall to the muttations. Almost out of options, Peeta shakily draws an X on Cato's hand with his finger and Katniss realizes what this means almost immediately. Just as Cato realizes what Katniss is about to do, she shoots her arrow at Cato's hand, forcing him to release the almost unconscious Peeta and falling to the mutts. At first Cato fights them off; the sounds of his sword impacting against the mutts' flesh and against the Cornucopia are heard for a long time before eventually he is disabled, leaving him at the muttations' mercy. The muttations brutally attack Cato, almost killing him, but are eventually called back, leaving Cato to suffer. But after what is perceived to be hours, the cannon that signify a tribute's death (in this case Cato's) has not sounded off. Katniss hears Cato's moans of pain and despair and decides to end it then and there. While Peeta holds her by her feet, she swings into the mouth of the Cornucopia and finds a savaged, barely alive Cato at the back. Cato tries to say please to Katniss, begging her to kill him so he would stop suffering. Out of pity not vengeance, she shoots an arrow through his skull, killing him instantly, and his cannon sounds off. Cato placed 3rd out of 24 tributes. It was hard for Katniss to go to Cato's district and face his family, seeing as she was the cause of his death.

Danger Rating

8.7 / 10

Cato was a very dangerous opponent, with his visible strength and his being a Career. He managed to kill another very dangerous tribute, Thresh of District 11. Katniss herself had said near the end of Part 2 of _The Hunger Games_ that it was always going to come down to herself and Cato, that the other tributes were all just obstacles.

Description

Strong and muscular, the monstrous boy from District 2 has no restraint when it comes to killing, and was thought to be the most dangerous tribute in the game. He could easily choke anyone within seconds of getting his hands on their throats, and he proved this raw, physical power by grabbing another tribute and snapping his neck almost instantly. He was one of the most feared tribute in the Games, but was considered the second strongest of the tributes (Thresh being first). This reputation was solidified after supposedly killing the huge Thresh.

Personality

Defiant and almost stupidly brave, Cato never gave in. After Katniss blew up the supplies he unleashed another side of him, a side that convinced Katniss he was not completely sane. Determined to win, he did everything he could to achieve his goal. Cato was bloodthirsty and he didn't care who he killed in the process, whose lives were spent, as long as he came out alive-which is the point of the Games. Cato was a ruthless Career who killed people, innocent or guilty.

Although he was a deadly enemy, he seemed to be at least partially loyal to his friends and allies. When his partner from District 2, Clove, was in the hands of the dangerous District 11 tribute, Thresh, Cato rushed to her aid as soon as he could. When he wasn't able to save her, however, and was genuinely upset when she died. At this time, they could have used the same deal as Peeta and Katniss and both have won.

Victims

Cato killed six tributes, but only two are known: Thresh (presumably) and the boy from District 3.

Film portrayal

Alexander Ludwig will portray Cato in the upcoming The Hunger Games film.


	9. 9th Place goes to

_I do not own..._

* * *

><p>Not much is known about Haymitch's final opponent, so I'm working with what I have- which is not much. So here you go…<p>

* * *

><p>9th Place goes to…<p>

Haymitch's Final Opponent

Haymitch's Final Opponent was the female tribute from District 1 in the 50th Hunger Games, otherwise known as the Second Quarter Quell.

Biography

Haymitch and District 1's female tribute made it to the final two, and the two fought but both were severely injured. Haymitch, at a point, sliced her eye, and later was disarmed and hit in his stomach by her axe. A weakened Haymitch rushed to the cliff while holding in his intestines and reached the cliff with District 1 female right behind him. Haymitch fell to his knees due to his injuries. District 1 female tribute threw her axe to his head but he dodged it. Haymitch used the arena's force field to repel an axe thrown by the District 1's female tribute, which buried itself in her head and killed her.

Danger Rating

8.8 / 10

District 1 is nearly always a major threat in any of the Games, and this one was no different. At the end of the Second Quarter Quell, Haymitch was holding his intestines in and the District 1 girl had lost an eye. I would like to take this opportunity to just tell you about this magnificent clip made by fans of the Hunger Games. It's of Haymitch's game and it is awesome. The link to it is h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = 7 m U j s s n 8 6 h 4 (Just take out the spaces) and it is definitely worthwhile checking it out!

Part from the book

Later that day, another tribute is killed in combat and a third gets eaten by a pack of those fluffy squirrels, leaving Haymitch and a girl from District 1 to vie for the crown. She's bigger than he is and just as fast, and when the inevitable fight comes, it's bloody and awful and both have received what could well be fatal wounds, when Haymitch is finally disarmed.

He staggers through the beautiful woods, holding his intestines in, while she stumbles after him, carrying the axe that should deliver his deathblow. Haymitch makes a beeline for his cliff and has just reached the edge when she throws the axe. He collapses on the ground and it flies into the abyss.

Now weaponless as well, the girl just stands there, trying to staunch the flow of blood pouring from her empty eye socket. She's thinking perhaps that she can outlast Haymitch, who's starting to convulse on the ground. But what she doesn't know, and what he does, is that the axe will return.

And when it flies back over the ledge, it buries itself in her head. The cannon sounds, her body is removed, and the trumpets blow to announce Haymitch's victory.


	10. 8th Place goes to

_I do not own..._

* * *

><p>8th Place goes to…<p>

Chaff – District 11 (Male Tribute) – 75th/45th Hunger Games

Chaff was the male District 11 tribute for the 75th Hunger Games and 45th Hunger Games.

Biography

Chaff was the tribute from District 11 in the third Quarter Quell and the 45th Hunger Games. Chaff, along with Finnick, Mags, Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, Seeder, Woof and the Morphing's were a part of the rebellion and was instructed by Haymitch Abernathy to try his best to find Peeta and Katniss and make sure they both lived.

_Catching Fire _

During the parade around the Capitol, Chaff and Seeder road around and after when all the tributes were together, Chaff gave Katniss a kiss on her lips which surprised Katniss and she pushed him away. Chaff and Haymitch begin to laugh at her reaction. During training, Chaff and Peeta became close and talked quite often during training and him along with all the other tributes that showed up to training had lunch together.

During Chaff's interview with Caesar Flickerman he states that President Snow could change the Quell if he wanted to but won't because he thinks it does not matter to anyone. After all the interviews were finished, Chaff along with the other victors joined hands as a act of rebellion.

Chaff was not seen much during the Games, and was probably hiding to stay alive and searching for Katniss as it was his mission to protect and rescue her so she could help the rebels defeat the Capitol.

Unfortunately he failed his mission as he could not locate either her or Peeta. He died at the end of the 75th Games, by Brutus, just as Katniss was rescued by the rebels.

Danger Rating

8.8 / 10

Chaff was one of the final tributes to die in the 75th Hunger Games (second to last if I'm not mistaken). That is pretty impressive taking in the fact that that particular game was made up of people who already knew how to efficiently kill.

Physical description

Chaff was six feet tall, with dark skin, and an arm that ends with a stump because he lost his hand in the 45th Hunger Games. He was one of Haymitch's "Old Drinking Buddies." During the reaping recaps, Effie Trinket commented that "Chaff never could stay out of a fight," implying that he had volunteered as tribute. Chaff would have been in his mid to late forties when he died. He was killed at the very end of the 75th Games by Brutus at the free-for-all just minutes before Katniss Everdeen destroyed the force field surrounding the arena.

Personality

Chaff seems to be a troublemaker, as implied by Effie when she says, "Chaff never could stay out of a fight". Chaff loves to fight and is one of Haymitch's drinking buddies. Chaff jokes by kissing Katniss on her lips and laughing with Haymitch at her reaction. However, he does have his soft side such as when he is friendly to Katniss and Peeta during the training session, when he backs Seeder up during her interview, and when he joins hands with the other victors at the end of the interviews without hesitation. Chaff is somewhat similar to Haymitch.

Part from the book

I know Chaff by sight because I've spent years watching him pass a bottle back and forth with Haymitch on television. He's dark skinned, about six feet tall, and one of his arms ends in a stump because he lost his hand in the Games he won thirty years ago. I'm sure they offered him some artificial replacement, like they did Peeta when they had to amputate his lower leg, but I guess he didn't take it.

Chaff throws his good arm around me and gives me a big kiss right on the mouth. I jerk back, startled, while he and Haymitch guffaw.

* * *

><p>I am sorry about not updating like I used to, it's just that I've just started a new school and everything's a bit crazy.<p>

I must say I really amazed at everyone for reviewing/fav-ing/alerting and would like to individually thank you all. So thanks to the following people

Thank you for alerting…

**922cf**

**Addictedtochocolates**

**Antha32**

**AwesomenessIsIncarnateInMe**

**beh0106**

**goldie031**

**Kristin-Kai-Lundy**

**mymortalromances**

**Petemidnight13**

**ReadingIsAwsome55**

**Sims addict**

**TwilightxHPotterxPJackson**

Thank you for fav-ing…

**beh0106**

**emilyroorose**

**FinnicksSugarCube**

**izzebelle**

**Kristin-Kai-Lundy**

**Sunshine Symptom**

**TwilightxHPotterxPJackson**

Thank you for reviewing…

**Overlord**

**TwilightxHPotterxPJackson**

**skittlesgirl99**

**922cf**

**FinnicksSugarCube**

**AwesomenessIsIncarnateInMe**

**Gizzygirl (My first reviewer for this story)**

**goldie031**

**The epic bookworm**

**beh0106**

**Kristin-Kai-Lundy**

I apologise if i left anyone out...

If you guys have any idea on what 15 I should do next – it doesn't have to be in the Hunger Games, it could be for another book/series/movie- review and tell me.

I have another idea for a Hunger Games fanfic that I will tell you guys at the very end.

I have the next few ready, well actually, all except the final two, so I'll try and update daily –no promises.

Okay, so that's it.

I'm out

Lils


	11. 7th Place goes to

_I do not own_

* * *

><p>7th Place goes to…<p>

Brutus – District 2 (Male Tribute) – 74th Hunger Games

**Brutus** was the male tribute from District 2 in the 75th Hunger Games. He was also the victor of a previous Game.

Biography

_The Third Quarter Quell_

Brutus was named seemingly perfectly as it mirrors his brutality and strength. When Brutus came of age he volunteered to take part in an Unknown Hunger Games, he was a Career Tribute, part of the main pack, but won his Games in the end by using an unknown method. Brutus won his Games fairly close to the time fellow District 2 Tribute, Lyme, had won her games. Both she and Brutus became mentors for later Tributes, though it is unknown who mentored Enobaria roughly ten years after their victory.

When the time came for the Third Quarter Quell the Victors were the chosen Tributes once again to show that even they do not over power the Capitol. Brutus happily volunteered to partake in the 75th Hunger Games, saying he wanted to be back in the action, and was pooled with the reaped Enobaria.

During training Brutus and Peeta got on each other's' good side and when Brutus saw Katniss' skill with a bow and arrow along with her combined strength and tactical knowledge, Brutus expressed interest in an alliance with the two to Haymitch, telling him that they should consider the alliance. Katniss turned down his offer though and decided herself that the two should go into the arena without any allies this time.

Before the start of the Quell, during the interviews with each of the Quell's participants, Brutus reluctantly joined hands with the other Victors as a chain meant to symbolize their strength.

Inside the Arena, Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere and Gloss came to the Cornucopia, where he had shown a unique way of dodging Katniss's arrows with his belt. Though he along with the other Careers were driven off by Katniss and Finnick who made it there before the Careers. While Katniss and Finnick left with Mags and Peeta, Brutus and the other Careers stayed and helped massacre the competition, chasing off Johanna, Blight, Wiress and Beetee after Enobaria stabbed Beetee in the back with a knife. At the end of the Bloodbath there were 8 victors killed overall.

Together, Brutus, Cashmere and Gloss followed the Rebel Alliance's tributes in the Arena (Those left being Wiress, Beetee, Mags, Finnick, The Female Morphling, Johanna, Blight, Chaff, Katniss and Peeta). Over time the Alliance shrunk with the deaths of Mags, The Female Morphling and Blight and the remaining members (minus Chaff who was off on his own) travelled back to the Cornucopia to retrieve any Weapons they needed that had been left behind. Gloss killed Wiress and he and Cashmere died shortly after that, leaving Brutus with Enobaria, the two attack briefly, injuring Peeta and Finnick before retreating.

_Death_

Back in the jungle the alliance soon learns that with the death of the District 10 Male, and that the Games are now down to them and the two from District 2. Beetee sets up a plan to electrocute the water and cut off Brutus and Enobaria's resources and he sends Katniss with Johanna to run the line across the jungle, though Brutus and Enobaria pursue them.

Johanna stops and cuts out Katniss' tracking device and makes it appear Katniss is dead so she can lead Brutus and Enobaria away from her. In the chaos that followed Enobaria stabs Beetee yet again but doesn't manage to kill him as Finnick chases her away from him. Brutus runs into Peeta who had recently met up with Chaff, in a battle that follows Chaff is killed by Brutus and Peeta in a fit of rage kills Brutus only seconds later as revealed by Peeta in Mockingjay. Brutus placed 7th out of 24 and was the last to actually place, as shortly after his death Katniss destroyed the arena and ended the Games, leaving the six surviving tributes' placing undecided.

Danger Rating

9 / 10

Brutus was a very tough opponent to beat, as those from District 2 are meant to be, and not many could argue that he was one of the best the District could offer. He was also the last tribute to die in any of the official Hunger Games, which counts for something.

Part form the book

"Do something about that, would you?" he [Finnick] says.

I see Brutus barrelling toward us. His belt is undone and he has it stretched between his hands as a kind of shield.

I shoot at him and he manages to block the arrow with his belt before it can skewer his liver. Where it punctures the belt, a purple liquid spews forth, coating his face. As I reload, Brutus flattens on the ground, rolls the few feet to the water, and submerges.

Trivia

1. Brutus was the last tribute to die in an official Hunger Games.

2. According to Katniss, Brutus couldn't wait to get back in the game.

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alearted or fav-ed.<p>

Will update soon.

Later, Lily


	12. 6th Place goes to

_I do not own..._

* * *

><p>6th Place goes to…<p>

Johanna Mason – District 7 (Female Tribute) – 75th Hunger Games

"_They can't hurt me. I'm not like the rest of you. There's no one left I love._"

―Johanna Mason

**Johanna Mason** is the female tribute from District 7 in an earlier and unspecified Hunger Games, and again in the third Quarter Quell. It is said that she was the victor of the Hunger Games a few years earlier. She was one of the younger tributes in this Quarter Quell. She is the last living female victor of District 7, whose principal industry is lumber.

Biography

In her original Hunger Games, Johanna pretended to be a weakling, feigning hunger and fatigue, when in reality she was sly and cunning, described by Katniss as having a "wicked ability to murder." Johanna is proficient with axes, as she comes from District 7, where the main industry is lumber. It is assumed that all of Johanna's loved ones were killed by President Snow after her Games, as she tells Katniss that there is "no one left [she] loves."

_The Third Quarter Quell_

Johanna first meets Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark after the opening ceremonies of the 75th Hunger Games. She proves herself pert when she strips down and talks to Peeta in the elevator, wearing nothing but slippers. Katniss is immediately turned off by this action, later described by Peeta as being the most "pure."

During the opening ceremonies Johanna wears a tree costume, and she complains the tributes from District 7 have been wearing for 40 years courtesy of their district stylist. During Johanna's interview with Caesar Flickerman she asks if something could be done about the situation, since surely the Gamemakers never anticipated such attachment forming between the victors and the Capitol. Johanna holds hands with the other victors on the night of the interviews as a sign of rebellion.

After the arena is destroyed from the inside by Beetee, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta and Johanna herself, she is taken into custody by the Capitol along with Peeta, Annie Cresta, and Enobaria, a District 2 citizen and victor of an earlier Games.

_Alliances_

During the 75th Games, Johanna includes Wiress and Beetee, the District 3 tributes, in an alliance. Her district partner, Blight runs into the force field surrounding the arena and is killed during the blood rain. After Blight's death, the three of them run into Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick, and expand their alliance to include them. Katniss, however, is positive that the real alliance lies between Johanna and Finnick, since the two of them are old friends.

Johanna is annoyed when Katniss tells her to lay off Wiress after she pushed her down, as Johanna admits she got Wiress and Beetee for Katniss. After Finnick forcibly calms her down, the group goes to the Cornucopia when Katniss discovers that the arena is shaped like a clock. There, the Careers ambush them and after Wiress is killed, Johanna buries her axe in Cashmere's chest, killing her.

When the jabberjays that sound like tributes' loved ones sound, Johanna is impatient and tells Katniss that it wasn't Prim screaming, but merely a weapon to unhinge her set by the Capitol. She goes into the area with the jabberjays, trying to get water, but Katniss warns her not to go in there. Johanna replies they can't hurt her since she doesn't have anyone left to love.

Johanna and the group prepares for Beetee's plan to kill the remaining Career tributes using his coil of wire, the lake, and the lightning storm. Johanna and Katniss are in charge of setting up the wire and positioning it, but when they discover the wire has been broken, Johanna strikes Katniss in the temple with the metal coil and stabs her arm in order to get the tracking device out. Her motive for doing this was to make it look as though Katniss had been killed. Johanna then goes back to Finnick to continue the mission.

At the end of the Games, prior to the escape and capture of several of the tributes from the arena, Katniss thought that Johanna attempted to kill her when she stabbed her left arm, when in actuality, she was removing the tracking chip placed by the Gamemakers. Johanna also led Brutus and Enobaria away from Katniss so she could find a way through the force field surrounding the arena.

_Victims_

Johanna pretended to be weak in her original Games but later when there was a small amount of tributes, she killed as many as she could. In her second games (the 75th Hunger Games, aka the third Quarter Quell), she killed Cashmere by burying one of her axes into her chest. She assaulted Katniss, cutting open her arm to remove the tracker and keep her put, but never meant to kill her.

_Mockingjay_

Johanna was picked up by the Capitol at the end of the 75th Hunger Games, and was held captive and tortured. She was soaked in water and then tortured with electroshocks while imprisoned. Eventually, along with Annie Cresta and Peeta Mellark, she was saved on a mission to the Capitol led by the rebels, and was taken back to District 13. Johanna is taken to receive medical attention for both the physical and mental wounds that were inflicted on her. When Katniss sees Johanna, she notes that she looks ill, bruised, covered in scabs and has had her hair shaven. This is because unlike Annie, who was only taken hostage as a weapon to use against Finnick, Johanna knew information about Katniss in the rebellion. Johanna awakens and finds Katniss in a coma in her room. Johanna takes some morphling from Katniss's supply since they cut her supply off. When she awakens, the two talk about her role as the mockingjay. Johanna tells her that the Capitol fears Katniss and explains why she hates her. Gale enters the room, and Johanna leaves so the two can be alone.

In District 13, Johanna is trained as a soldier so she can fight in the rebellion alongside Katniss. The two suffer and bond together in training and later become roommates since they both need help. Johanna meets Katniss, Gale, Beetee, Delly, Annie, Finnick and later Peeta at lunch. Johanna tells Peeta to sit next to her and announces to the group that the two are familiar with each others' screams since they were tortured together in the Capitol. When Johanna undergoes the test to see if she is ready to become a part of an official rebel squad, they flood the streets and due to her fear of water (caused by her torture) she goes into shock and is deemed unfit to fight. After this, Katniss remembers her tendency to not bathe since she arrived at District 13 and attributes it to her fear of water caused by the torture. Katniss gathers pine needles for her to take with her so she can think of home. Johanna is comforted by this and just before Katniss leaves, Johanna makes her promise to kill President Snow for her, a promise which Katniss does not fulfil.

Before President Snow's death, President Coin gathers all seven remaining victors that survived and asks if they would like a final Hunger Games, but with the children of the most powerful people in the Capitol. Peeta, Annie, Beetee vote no, but Enobaria, Haymitch, Katniss and Johanna vote yes. Johanna watches Katniss about to kill Snow but instead kill Coin. It is assumed Johanna returned to her home in District 7.

Danger Rating

9.3 / 10

What to say about Johanna? Her tactic in her first Game was astounding, and the deception behind it caused her to win her Game. By her second Game, everyone knew she was a ruthless player, and willing to kill if needed. She had no one, which made her really hard to threaten and contain.

Relationships

_Family_

Johanna states in Catching Fire that she has no one left that she loves anymore, but yet she says it with such bitterness that it is inferred there is much more to the story. In Mockingjay, it is revealed by Finnick Odair that President Snow killed them because she refused to cooperate with his plans to prostitute her.

_Finnick Odair_

Johanna and Finnick were friends prior to the 75th Hunger Games, most likely having formed a bond during previous Hunger Games where they were mentors. They were allied during the 75th Hunger Games, along with Wiress, Beetee, Katniss, Peeta, and Mags. Katniss believed that Johanna was only in the alliance for Finnick, when in reality, she was only protecting the Mockingjay so as not to end the rebellion early.

In Mockingjay, Katniss states that she "doesn't really know what's between Finnick and Johanna", and Haymitch says that Katniss and Finnick are the closest things Johanna has to friends.

_Katniss Everdeen_

_"You have to kill him, Katniss."  
>"Don't worry."<br>"Swear it. On something you care about."  
>"I swear it. On my life."<br>"On your family's life."  
>"On my family's life." <em>

―Katniss promises to kill President Snow for Johanna

When they first met, during the 75th Hunger Games in Catching Fire, both Johanna and Katniss had a strong dislike for each other. However, once inside the arena the two were thrown together into an alliance set up by Haymitch, and the rebels of District 13. Even though the two were now allies, they still didn't trust each other. During the escape from the arena at the end of these Hunger Games, Johanna 'attacked' Katniss for the purpose of removing a tracking device from her arm, then lead Brutus and Enobaria, the District 2 tributes, away from Katniss. As a result of this, Katniss began to hate Johanna, thinking she had meant to kill her, until she realized what Johanna had done.

After being rescued from Capitol clutches in Mockingjay, Johanna and Katniss start to become friends. First, Johanna, knowing that Katniss is indebted to her, begins to siphon off Katniss's morphling supply. As a result of the time spent together in the hospital, the two grow closer, and eventually become friends. Once they are released from the hospital, Johanna and Katniss willingly move into a compartment in District 13 together, proving their friendship. They train together to be sent to the Capitol. When the time comes for their tests of worth, Katniss passes, but Johanna has a breakdown and is sent back to the hospital. Katniss gives her a small bundle that smells of pine to remind her of home. When she presents it, Johanna makes her promise to kill Snow.

Personality

Johanna is very sly and perceptive. She understands the greater good of the districts and is willing to give up her life for freedom. She can be pert and difficult at times and is an expert at deception. She is described as sarcastic and snarky when she's not having a "victor's breakdown". She is very gutsy when it comes to showing her dislike of the Capitol. During her interview for the third Quarter Quell, she complained that the "deep bond" between victors and the Capitol should not be severed and wondered if something could be done to change the Quell. In the arena, to make Katniss feel better about the jabberjays, she assures her that Prim can't be dead, proclaiming that if she had been killed it would likely cause an uprising. In a very rebellious act, she throws her head back and yells to the camera "Whole country in rebellion? Wouldn't want anything like that!", an exclamation unprecedented in the Games. Under morphling influence, she appears much more vulnerable. Impatient and cruel at times, she can be rather vicious toward others both verbally and physically - such as when she slaps Katniss and insults her many times. However, once she becomes friendlier toward Katniss, she proves herself to be a person who has good reason to have a more aggressive approach towards fighting against the Capitol, and someone who is often just as misunderstood as Katniss was.

Physical description

Johanna is described as having wide-set brown eyes and short brown hair. In _Mockingjay_, she returns from the Capitol with a shaved head after being tortured by them but eventually grows pieces of her hair back.

Trivia

Johanna was fist acquainted with Katniss during the Quarter Quell opening ceremonies, where she was dressed in a tree costume.

Johanna had adjoining cells with Peeta in the Capitol.

After being tortured in the Capitol ("soaked her and used electric shocks" pg.253), Johanna is frightened of water, refusing even to take a shower.

Katniss did not kill President Snow, unlike what she had promised to Johanna. Instead, Katniss shot President Coin.

When tested on the Block in District 13 to see if she was ready to participate in rebel action, they simulated a flooded street.

In the District 13 hospital, she dips into Katniss ' morphling drip supply, as the medication was being strictly rationed.

Part from the book

As I walk toward the elevators, my hand still linked with Peeta's, someone else rustles up to my side. The girl pulls off a headdress of leafy branches and tosses it behind her without bothering to look where it falls. Johanna Mason. From District 7 Lumber and paper, thus the tree. She won by very convincingly portraying herself as weak and helpless so that she would be ignored. Then she demonstrated a wicked ability to murder. She ruffles up her spiky hair and rolls her wide-set brown eyes.

"Isn't my costume awful? My stylist's the biggest idiot in the Capitol. Our tributes have been trees for forty years under her. Wish I'd gotten Cinna. You look fantastic." Girl talk. That thing I've always been so bad at. Opinions on clothes, hair, makeup. So I lie.

"Yeah, he's been helping me design my own clothing line. You should see what he can do with velvet."

Velvet. The only fabric. I could think of off the top of my head.

"I have. On your tour. That strapless number you wore in District Two? The deep blue one with the diamonds? So gorgeous I wanted to reach through the screen and tear it right off your back," says Johanna.

_I bet you did_, I think. _With a few inches of my flesh_. While we wait for the elevators, Johanna unzips the rest of her tree, letting it drop to the floor, and then kicks it away in disgust. Except for her forest green slippers, she doesn't have on a stitch of clothing.

"That's better." We end up on the same elevator with her, and she spends the whole ride to the seventh floor chatting to Peeta about his paintings while the light of his still-glowing costume reflects off her bare breasts. When she leaves, I ignore him, but I just know he's grinning.

* * *

><p>Heya everybody, Lily here. I'm sorry I've taken so long to update, but truth be told, my condition has worsened. What condition, you ask? Well, I'm very sick. I was recently let out of hospital. Turns out, the medicine they were giving me relived me of pain, but it was eating away the linen of my stomach, so basically, killing me faster. So, that's why I was so late in updating. And I might from now on be a little late, sorry! But I'll try update as often as I can. I'm admitted out of hospital, so I should be able to update sooner.<p>

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed, faved or alerted! 30 reviews! You guys are awesome!

Lily


End file.
